


Eames' Cookbook

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Eames' Cookbook

"The Perfect Dinner Recipe"

1\. Design a perfect house to live in. 

2\. Call for takeaway ("takeout" or "delivery", if you're in America). 

3\. Pair with your favorite beverage. 

Serve and enjoy!1  
  
---  
[image not reproduced]  
  
* * *

1\. That is not a recipe.

2\. Of course it is, darling, it has numbers and everything. And a beautiful photo.

3\. Why are you including photos of neighbors' dogs in a cookbook? 

4\. Ambiance.

5\. Shouldn't it be photos of the meal the recipe is for?

6\. But every cookbook does that!

7\. I reiterate: not a recipe.

8\. Darling. Follow the numbers and you get a meal at the end! That's a recipe!

9\. Numbers don't make a recipe a recipe. There aren't even any ingredients listed. 

10\. It has "recipe" in the name. Therefore, it is a recipe. QED.

11\. It's not a recipe because recipes are supposed to tell the reader how to _cook_ their meal. Not how to order it out!

12\. Pish, Darling. Details. Look at the cute dog photo.


End file.
